New World City Tales Episode 1 - A Path to Redemption
by zeppy.zepzhotmail.co.uk
Summary: A tale of true Texism set in a tribeworld 5 years from season 5. a disgraced former sheriff sets out to save his true love and his tribe from unknown enemies conspiring to destroy them sets him on his road to redemption. its more of a movie than a story with the lead character narrating in present time something I like to call sin city Lex
1. chapter 1

SCENE 1

Courtroom Judge Bray sits over precedings. Ebony is the counsil for the prosecution. Salene stands up on the right.

Salene -We the jury find the defendant guilty.

Bray bangs his gavel down. Order in the court!

Ebony - the prosecution would like to recomend the maximum sentence to set an example and ensure that no city official Mallrat or other thinks their above the law.

Bray - agreed I hereby find the defendant Lex of the Mallrats guilty as charged and sentenced to 10 years imprisonment. He bangs his gavel. Take him away.

As the Techno soldiers takes him out he turns around he sees her cry.

Tai San - how could you do this to me Lex? How could you do this to us ?

Lex - Tai San I lo...

Bang on the door. Prison Guard - prisoner up and dressed in 10 minutes. Lex wakes up. He's much older.

Lex narrates - somethings wrong. Why her ? Why now ? Why this dream again ? Its been years since you thought of her Lexiboy dont start now. You know the torture you gonna go through. dont do this now. You promised yourself. Get dressed Lexiboy guards gonna be here anytime soon no need to add another scar to the collection, no need to think about her anymore, just get dressed Lexiboy.

Door opens Prison Guard - come with me. He folows as the prison guard takes him through a hallway of cells. All the other inmates come alive with yells and taunts.

Inmate - oh you'll get yours Sheriff your Mallrat friends cant protect you forever.

Lex narrates - friends ? yeah right! the same guys who put me in here. Made an example out of me. Dont think I've ever had friends , even back then it was all about survival. Well there was Alice , maybe this was another visit from Alice ? but something feels wrong. Its been 4 years since her visit the only visit ive ever had. Its been 4 years since I left the cell. What could this be ? Dont kid yourself Lexiboy your luck has run out hears ago but why now ? Why the dream again ? Stop thinking about her Lexiboy you promised yourself.

Prison Guard - in there.

Lawyer - I'm your lawyer. I will be representing you today. dont worry everything will be fine, its all taken care off, just be yourself , smile and act reformed and the perole board will do the rest.

Lex - Perole board ? Its only been 5 years but it feels like 50 and where did you come from ?

Lawyer - dont worry Lex everythings been taken care off.

Lex narates - the prissy twat hands the perole board a folder . The geeks whisper to themselves then I see her, the same conniving witch who put me here in the 1st place. Her eyes still ruthless as ever. She takes the folder signs then looks straight at me.

Ebony - perole approved.

Lex narrates - she looks at my lawyer with that same sadistic smile, he smiles back. They all leave , she stays .

Lex - where is she ?

Ebony - she ? Oh her ? Well it looks like you still have friends in some high places but not her. She doesnt care about you anymore. She doesnt want anything to do with you. You already know that. But I still care. Im still your friend.

Lex - friend ? We both know people like me and you dont have friends.

Ebony - well there was that 1 night in the cage I seem to recall you being very friendly then. But you right people like you and me dont have friends, I will call you when im ready. stay out of trouble oh and Lex welcome to New World City. Hahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2

Tai San sits in a dark room surrounded by candles and incese sticks burning all around her. She is meditating. She still has her eyes closed.

Tai San - why are you here Ebony ?

Ebony comes out of a dark corner.

Ebony - I see your senses have heightened since the last time I was in your room.

Tai San - Have you come to try and poison me again. Well I suppose every word that comes out of your mouth is poison like a vicious spider. why should I even waste my time ?

Ebony - spider ? Hahaha thats a new 1. You right I am a spider and I have got you tangled in my web. The question is do you want to get out ?

Tai San - if destiny has chosen me to become one with the earth today I will embrace it.

Ebony - oh honey you poor sweet thing. Maybe destiny has come calling and I have set a trap but its not you its intended for. Their coming for us you know. We are next. Theres only a few of us left not dead, missing or in hiding but We the only 2 that could possibly survive this. My list of allies grows thin. You the only 1 I can turn to now.

Tai San - round and round the spider goes spinning her web of lies. If i wasnt so enlightened, Your confidence in me would be flattering however I refuse to be part of any alliance with you or have anything to do with you for that matter. You poison everything you touch. When they come calling I will answer , destiny will decide my faith.

Ebony - hahaha speaking of calling. where is Jaffa ? My informants tell me he hasnt been calling lately. I thought you and him... You seem really calm given the situation.

Tai San - its not like that and besides Jaffa can take care of himself. You know that Ebony. Anyway whats it to you.

Ebony - nothing really. Infact you right. I have set a trap. Its not for Jaffa. I couldnt care less. Ive got nothing to do with him. Like I said ive set a trap. Its not even for you. You not even the bait. You just caught in the web. Its up to you whether you get out or not.

Tai San - what do you mean Ebony ?

Ebony - I dont claim to be spiritual or have the vibe like you but I can tell you 1 thing. He will die. If you dont help me your hearts greatest desire... Well lets just say destiny is gonna come calling him soon.

Tai San - Lex !!! if you have done anything to him... !!!

Ebony - oh there she is. I knew this whole queen of cool thing was just an act.

Tai San - What have you done with him you vicious spider ?

Ebony - who me ? On the contrary I've actually helped him, reunited him with an old friend. You probaly remember her. Blond , pretty eyes , lucious lips , can't switch on Tv Net without seeing her face, New world citys most popular diva.

Tai San - you wouldn't ? he wouldn't ?

Ebony - she always was his damzel in distress. Question is will he save her ? Or will he die trying ? Oh well ! The best part is that she thinks she's saving him. She even paid for his release thinking it was all her idea. I'd be supprised if she was even capable of having an idea. Good thing for me though. she has her benifits. Always in the lime light. Always craving attention of the masses. Maybe they were made for each other then again maybe they weren't. She makes an easy target dont you think ? Then again if they don't come for her. The General will come for him. Either way he's a dead man, not unless you help me.

Tai San - well played spider ! Well played ! It looks like the decision has been made for me. Before we begin, I have a prophecy for you, if you cross us , he will want to kill you only this time... I will let him.

Ebony - oh honey the way I see it if this doesn't work we all are alread dead.


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3

Lex narrates - The lawyer drops me off outside a huge building and hands me a note. Sector 1 I think he says this is. I feel the sun, the warm rays touch my cold pale skin again. I look around. Sector 1 huh ? New World City huh ? So this is it. This is what I've been fighting for all those years. This is what I risked my neck for , spilled my blood for, almost got wasted dozens of times for ? Clean streets for those smug rich fat cats. Wouldn't last a day in the old times. Gimme a mob of Locos or Demon dogs any day. Keep your clean streets and education initiatives for those smug geeks who hid away safely while warriors like me fought the good fight so that they could all look down on us from places like these. I take the note to reception they send me to the penthouse. I still get the feeling somethings wrong all the way. Theres guards outside the door. All evidence points that the person who sprung me out must be really high up well at least high enough for Ebony to get involved. She would never get her hands dirty. Maybe I should of been more like her looking for power not profit. Maybe my life would have turned out different. Who are you kidding Lexiboy. You are a street fighter and a hustler, its what you good at. I get that feeling again somethings wrong. My head drifts to her again. I keep on picturing her face and then start to hope. Its unlikely, this is not her scene. Its not green enough, no smell of incense but I still hope. I walk into the penthouse and she jumps on me, kisses me like I've never been kissed before. For a minute I go hazy then I get that taste on my lips, a taste I havnt had since before the war ended. I realise who it is and go dissapointed for a minute. My thoughts go back to Tai San. Come on Lexiboy this is a much better welcome than you could ever of expected snap out of it. I calm down abit. She almost leaves me breathless before she stops kissing me. I look at her. She really was the most beutifull women in New World City. Gel ! My sweet innocent Gel ! She had always had a thing for me ever since I rescued her from those 3 goons who were gonna have their way with her back in a barn in Liberty in the old times, the bad times before the war ended. Turning her down that many times was the hardest thing I've ever done. She almost had me too that 1 night, the night before the war ended. The night all the mallrats thought we were gonna die. How things might have turned out differently if she did, if Amber didnt busrt into the room and told me Tai San was coming back as part of our surrender infact all our captured friends were. Can still picture the look of dissapointment on Gel's face. Something still feels wrong. Gel was definately the prettiest but not the brightest. she could never of pulled this off and before I let my mind drift away again she smiled.

Gel - you remember the last time I said I missed you and you said if you had a dollar for evey doll that said that ? Well yeah this doll really missed you Lex, hope this proves it.

Lex narrates - She kisses me and sends me to the bath while she gets dinner ready. It doesn't make sense to me why im so dissapointed inside, dissapointed its not Tai San. I come out from the bath. 1st real bath in 5 years. I smile when I see my old black pants and leather jacket waiting for me all clean. Cant believe Gel kept it let alone washed it. I notice a picture of Gel and Jay. Looks like a wedding photo. Jay ! Ah General Jay ! last time I saw him was at the city council meeting. Mega kept true to the promise of our surrender after the war ended, it surprised me that he even gave us the option, he could of wasted all of us if he wanted. Things where bad , things were really bad. The city had gone crazy. This city had always been crazy but this was the worst. Everyone was divided not knowing who was really the enemy. the Zootist fought the Civilians and the Technos after Ebony was forced to retreat out of the city by Mega. The Civilians fought the Zootist and the Mallrats. The Mallrats fought the Technos hoping a for a peace that never really came. The Technos fought everyone and were winning. Mega's dream was almost insight until he realised it had already cost him more than half the city's people. He found us in Liberty captured us and took us back to the city. Ram died that night. Alot of people did. We where all prisoners at the mall when Amber met with him at the hotel. Most people hated her for surrendering but I didn't. Infact I would of even let him have the other half the city's people if it came down to it. The deal was the Mallrats would help him run the city as long as he could put up city walls and electric fences and deal with punishment to those trying to destroy the peace. In return the people would have to work in the plants and farms and other industries he had set up in exchange for the safety he provided, Amber somehow convinced him to make it a fair wage instead. I didn't care about any of that. fair wage, safety, work schedulle didn't matter to me. The only part that mattered were that the people who had already been taken away would come back to make up for all the people who died in the war and not even the fact that the Mallrats would get positions on the city council when everything was decided. Tai San coming back was all that mattered to me. True to his word Amber was named vice president, Bray was Supreme Justice. Jay was even given his old position as General of the Techno army. Jack worked with him on all technology required matters. Ebony was a city prosecutor. The idiot still kept me as sheriff but answerable to Jay. It surprised me though Gel and Jay ? Well I guess its better than me. I've disappointed every girl who has ever given a damm. I look around I see a New World City news paper . Its funny that these things survived. I catch the headline Ebony new supreme justice author Ellie. The site of her name angers me so much I throw it down. I hate all the Mallrats but I think I hate her the most. She started this whole nightmare I now call my life. Journalism ! It should have stayed dead with the adults in the old world. Her quest for her story , the truth will set you free, set you free huh ? more like 10 years in prison. Anonymous tip she said. Paradise deal going down. If only I knew she was there. She and Jack and that stupid camera of theirs. Its kinda funny thinking about it. It was gonna be the last shady deal i would ever do. Tai San was back and I was gonna give up the life. 1 last hustle before I bow down gracefully, I bowed down alright , all the way to prison. Tai San ... I couldn't help but think of her again. Come on Lexiboy you got a gorgeous doll waiting for you in the other room get yourself together.

She lies across the rose petals scattered all over the dinner table all seductive like wearing that sexy number. Most men would have chopped off thier right arm just to get a glimpse of her and here I am wishing she was somebody else. She doesn't give me the chance to say anything or even to walk towards her, she beats me to it and corners me against the wall. Her kisses were a sweet passion that even I eventually surrender to. She takes off my jacket, then tries to take out my shirt. Then it hits me. My scars, this poor girl would have nightmares if she only saw what prison had done to me. I couldnt put her through that. Unlike what everybody thinks im not heartless. I wouldn't do that to her. I try to stop her but she doesn't back down and tries again , I finally stop the momentum completely bringing that sudden urge of passion to an end. Her eyes still sparkle, she doesn't seem angry or dissapointed yet her tongue spits out a venom I never thought she was capable off.

Gel - whats the matter Lex ? Not looney enough for you ? Should I make some potions, say a few mumbo jumbo prayers ? Should I dye my hair blue and darken my skin like that witch, like that space cadet who left you to rot without a 2nd thought ...

Lex narrates - her words bring up something bottled deep inside of me. The monster I've been hiding so long. Have I just released it ? I find my hand choking her neck against the wall. She doesn't struggle, she doesn't scream, instead she just looks straight into my eyes and doesn't say a word. I feel her panting it gets heavier. my grip loosens as her eyes roll back. I've seen that look before many times and surprisingly I understood. I've never shared my intimate emotions and thoughts with her before. She sees it for the 1st time and it sends her to a state of ecstasy. im ready to go there myself then suddenly I feel a pain on the back of my head and the lights go off. I finally come to at the sounds of Gel's crying. She holds me closer when she realises im awake. Poor kid if this frightened her imagine what would happen if she saw my scars. I look for the clock to see how long I'd been knocked out instead I see Ebony. Before I can react Gel is violently pulled of me by her hair by a figure i cant really make out and thrown against the wall across the room. The figure turns around and I see her for the 1st time, for the 1st time since the courtroom all those years ago. Everything goes silent and all I can see is an angel. Tai San ... My angel. She picks me up off the ground and throws me against the wall. In her anger she slaps me across the face. Her touch sends shivers down my spine. How I've long for it. I dont say a word and look directly at those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She can't help but stare back into mine and for a minute we both get lost in the moment. Ebony breaks it up and gives Tai San a solid glance. Tai San looks down with shame and it all starts to make sense to me. Ebony needed me to do something. Something bad that only I could do. probably has something to do with her new position as supreme justice. She has something on Tai San. Gel is just the poor fool whos set up to take the wrap if it all goes sideways. What does she have on Tai San ? Well I guess it doesn't matter now the only thing that matters is I keep her safe I've let her down too many times before im not gonna let her down now.

Ebony - I told you I will call when im ready. Guess what Lex im ready.

Lex - Fine Ebony I will do whatever you want. Just let Tai San go. Whatever you have on her destroy it.

Ebony - Tai San ? I have nothing on her. She's here of her own free will.

Lex - then what do want from me ? Whatever you did to Bray to get these job how does it involve me or Tai San ?

Ebony - Bray? You think I killed Bray ?

Lex - huh ? Bray's dead ?

Tai San - he really doesnt know anything. I wonder what they had been talking about before we got here. She looks at Gel with ferocity in her eyes.

Lex narrates - Ebony is capable of just almost anything but theres no way she would kill Bray. He's the only person she ever cared about. She would probaly still be running this city if it wasn't for her affection towards him. Ebony hands me a folder. I open it. Inside are newspaper articles. Supreme Justice dead (Bray) , City's top scientist dead (Jack), schoolteacher dead (Salene), casino owner found dead (May), agricultural hero missing (Alice), night club owner missing (KC), medical student missing (Cloe)

Ebony - yes Lex I need you to take care of something but its not me you doing this for, its for all of us, every single person in this room is probably on the hitlist. Take them out before they take us out !

Lex - But what about the rest of the Mallrats ? Why aren't they fighting back ? Where are they ? Amber ? Trudy ? Jay ? They all turn to Gel still sitting on the floor.

Gel - I dont know anything. He doesn't tell me much. Its not like I care anyway. I have my own career to concentrate on. He left on Tuesday, some top secret mission said he will be back soon.

Lex narrates - before we can get a chance to press the matter I see a red light coming from across the window. Tai San ! (window shatters) I jump on top of her using my body to shield her. Its armageddon! Lasers flying everywhere, everything around us blowing up. I crawl across the floor still shielding Tai San from the lasers coming through the window. I look up and see Gel's face in horror, she's looking directly behind me. I turn around to see a couple of Techno guards behind me pointing zappers. I hold Tai San tighter. Ebony shoots them with a zapper of her own then I see it again, that same sadistic smile. Reminds me of her back in the old days simpler times when survival was all that mattered nothing else. The Locos ran the city back then and she was their Queen. She thrived in it just like right now thats something we always had in common. God i wanted to be a Loco back then. Zoot had other ideas. Still wonder who got the last laugh. Zoot or me ? My thoughts go back to Tai San. Keep her safe Lexiboy thats all that matters. I turn back and see the last Techno guard fall, theres something familiar about his face... The lasers still coming from the window sets a sense of urgency. We follow Gel out to a secret elevator inside the penthouse. Ebony has as safe house not to far away. You did good Lexiboy. You did good. Tai San's still alive thats all that matters, answers can come later as long as she's safe.


	4. chapter 4

SCENE 4

Lex narrates - you could feel the tension in the air at the safehouse. All 4 of us were contemplating the massacre we just witnessed and the events that led our would be assassins there. Something still felt wrong. I looked around, Tai San sat at the table drinking a cup of tea showing her perfect embodiment of calmness like she always does, Ebony paced up and down besides her while Gel sat on the floor in shock coming to grasp with what she just witnessed. She had been there throughout the war with Mega but we never let her experience this side of things. As I look at her face I feel that monster coming out again, the rage inside me overflowing itself to the surface. Why didn't we capture them ? Why didn't we go after the guys shooting from across the building ? We have no clue whats going on ? No idea whos after us ? Not 1 single lead. Warriors like me dont run away. Why am I sitting in a safehouse like a coward ? I clench my fist and punch the wall in frustration so hard that rubble falls off the ceiling. Gel takes my hand and tries to calm me down.

Gel - thank you. You saved us all. Its not your fault, we couldn't of done more.

Lex narrates - she takes a wet cloth and wipes away all the blood and dirt on my face and hands that I got while escaping. She tries to take off my shirt but I still wont let her. Tai San loses her cool and kicks the table over at the sight of that. She could never see me with anyone else even from before the war with Mega began, before the Technos invaded, before we were even together. Something about me always brought out a petty side in her. Something that none of us thought even existed. Luckily Ebony steps in to calm things down.

Ebony - great ! we might as well give up now. Anybody has a white flag ? Funeral preferences ? Last meal request perhaps ? The enemy is out there planning their next attack which I bet my life is coming soon while we are in here fighting amongst ourselves like little children.

Lex narrates - say what you want about Ebony she's a damm good speech maker and you can just see how much taking charge comes natural to her. Wonder how she survived so long taking orders from the city council.

Tai San - then what do you suggest we do Ebony ?

Ebony - like I said we take them out before they take us out.

Gel - we don't even know who they are, how are we gonna do that ?

Ebony - lets examine what we already know ? Everyone dead or missing is a Mallrat. So it must be somebody who has a grudge to settle against the Mallrats.

Tai San - Great Ebony , that narrows it down. That could be anybody Ebony even a couple of people in this room. Its not exactly like we have a shortage of enemies.

Ebony - we need to get more information. Gel where did you say Jay was ?

Gel - I don't know, like I told you. Mega sent him on a top secret mission on Tuesday, he couldn't give me any details but Ved has been coming over everyday to check up on me.

Tai San - Maybe if you paid more attention to your OWN husband, he wouldn't just up and leave you like that.

Gel - I don't see how that concerns you. Besides it doesn't matter now. I have someone here to protect me

Lex - could you both just shut up ! Ved ? He is acting general now ?

Gel - yes why ?

Ebony - you on to something Lex. I think I figured it out. Gel you said he left on Tuesday. Monday Was Bray's funeral, that was the last time we saw Amber, Trudy or any of their kids. Jay is probaly protecting them in a safehouse somewhere. We have got to find Ved , he could lead us to Jay and we can get some answers.

Lex narrates - something still feels wrong Jay would never up and leave, I was in the foxhole with him during the war. Don't get me wrong he is still a twat but he's not the type besides having a general as a bodyguard doesn't make any sense, unless the Jay suspected that they already infiltrated the Techno army. Those guys who attacked us were dressed up with Techno army uniforms. I keep picturing that Techno soldier's face from the penthouse. Something about him seemed so familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then it hits me. Where I seen him before. He was there that night in the prison. He was on duty as a prison guard the night I finally became shy. The night I got those permenant reminders on my body. The night I learnt that prison wasn't a playground. The night I got my scars. He was the last guard I saw before 6 angry Chosen faithfull stabbed me 16 times and left me for dead in my cell. Probally would of been dead too. Can't remember who found me but once word reached the high ups. Amber somehow convinced Mega to use the best doctors and medical supplies Even got my own private suite in solitary. Still can't figure out why she did it. Probably for old time sake, must of felt guilty for putting me in there in the 1st place.

Lex - its the Chosen !

Tai San - don't be ridiculous its not the chosen. The chosen have been disbanded years before the war. Everybody knows this.

Ebony - you can't be serious Lex? You should leave the thinking to us and stick to what you good at. God knows we will need it soon. Lex - im telling you its the chosen ! There were rumours inside, that the Guardian was in New World City, living among the people , pretending to be this reformed guy.

Ebony - its not the Guardian Lex.

Lex - how do you know ? While we hiding in here like cowards he is probaly planning on how to take over this city again. We should be out there, out there doing something about it. Fine ! If you all want to sit here doing nothing i will take him out myself.

Tai San - its not Jaffa Lex, he is also gone missing... Ebony's people have been watching him since it 1st started happening.

Lex narrates - i see Ebony giving Tai San a glance again, that same glance that she gave her back at the penthouse and Tai San responds in the same way as before. Why does she call him Jaffa ? why does she say his name like that ? Then I come to a realisation, Ebony said that Tai San is here of her own free will. Is he the reason why she is here ? The pain is like a knife going through my heart. Nothing that happened to me in prison could even compare to the hurt im feeling right now. 5 years in prison and not a visit, not even a lousy letter or a message. She didn't give me a second thought and now she's here risking her neck for that vile disgusting psychopath. I strap on a zapper, take a deep breath getting ready for the pain im about to release once I find him.

Tai San - where are you going Lex ?

Lex - to find your boyfriend. Like you all said we need information, he has some. I find that when you don't know something its good to ask somebody who knows more than you. Sometimes I can ask really hard !

Tai San - oh no Lex, you got it all wrong, its not like that, he is not my boyfriend.

Lex - oh yeah ! So what you're just friends with benefits ? you just balance each others chackras ? Therapy ?

Tai San - Me ? how dare you ? Me ? You have some nerve accusing me. You know I could make a list right now. You should look at yourself 1st. Like you some kind of poster boy for monogamy. So what were you and Gel planning before we got to the penthouse ? She wearing that skimpy lingerie because her other clothes dont fit anymore ?

Lex - that's different, it wasn't like that ... Gel interups.

Gel - we are in love and we wanna ...

Lex and Tai San - Stay out of this Gel !

Gel - sooorry !

Lex - fine Tai San ! you want him back, I will bring him back mostly alive, thats why you here anyway.

Tai San - you think im here because I want him back ? Where are you going ? Its not safe out there for you. Errr ! Its impossible to reason with you.

Ebony - if the moron wants to go get wasted, let him go. Its not like he is an ex con going out after curfew with dozens of Techno soldiers looking for him right now probaly blaming him for the massacre at the penthouse with waste on sight orders already been given.

Gel - their right Lex we need you. We need you to stay calm right now. I don't think I will survive without you. I don't think I want to. Lex - fine you made your point what do you suppose we do ?

Ebony - we stick to the original plan, we go find Ved while you stay here.

Lex - oh no you dont. Lets get 1 thing straight Ebony we may be on the same team but I don't trust you 1 bit. No way im letting Gel and Tai San out of my sight.

Ebony - oh and Ved is gonna tell me everything just because I ask nicely ? flutter my eyes at him ? Not everyone is you Lex. I need Gel, she's his sister in law, she's the generals wife, she's the only one of us who can actually get onto the base, without her none of this works.

Lex - Fine ! then Tai San stays here with me.

Ebony - so you can take out your anger on her ? You forget i know you Lex. Remember who made you sheriff in the 1st place and besides I may need the back up out there.

Tai San - I need to stay here and watch him Ebony. Stop him from doing something stupid. God knows he will try even with all of us here , imagine if we leave him alone. Like you said we all on the same team. besides you don't need me. You have the General's wife. I have the utmost faith in the both of you.

Lex narrates - they both leave once Gel is dressed. I try to keep my distance from Tai San but I still have an eye on her from the other room. She tries to meditate to no avail. I can see the frustration on her face. Come on Lexiboy don't make things worse. I ignore the voice inside of me and go over to her. She knows im coming without even opening her eyes.

Tai San - what do you want Lex ?

Lex - Does there need to be a reason for a man to have a conversation with his wife ?

Tai San - wife ?

Lex - I remember a wedding ceremony, you were there , I was there. some words were said, rings were exchanged. Correct me if im wrong but I don't remember getting a divorce or even divorce papers or infact any papers from you in the last 5 years.

Tai San - hmm ! I remember a crime, you were there, other people were there too. some money had been exchanged for illegal goods that corrupted kids brains, some photos had been taken. I don't remember you giving me any papers informing me of that infact I don't remember you even mentioning that before your arrest.

Lex - well you didn't ask.

Tai San - you think this is funny ! you think this is a game Lex. You think I was happy these last 5 years ? After all that happened to us, just when I gave up hope of ever seeing you again. Fate had reunited us and you gave that up for your own selfish desires. Do you know how cheap I felt Lex ? My husband who I loved more than anything in the world traded me in for money. You know how I felt knowing that my husband was responsible for frying little kids brains all over this city, spreading the same device that his wife and friends were tortured with just so he could have more pieces of metal in his pocket. I cried myself to sleep every night. Was it worth it Lex ? What did you even need the money for ? We had everything we needed. We lived much more comfortable than so many others in this city. I always knew you were an idiot but what was going through that thick head of yours ? Tell me Lex. I really wanna know.

Lex narrates - her words cut through me like glass. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse. I had never thought about how this affected her. All I wanted to do was love her not bring her this much pain and suffering. You really screwed up Lexiboy maybe it would be better if you was still in prison.

Tai San - im waiting Lex. I really want to know.

Lex - im sorry Tai San , I didn't mean to... I wasn't thinking...

Tai San - like always, you can't think of anything but yourself. just couldn't resist to make a quick buck that in the end cost us everything.

Lex - why didn't you tell me all this before ? Why didn't you come see me ?

Tai San - because you needed to repent for your crimes. You needed to atone for your sins. you needed to accept responsibility for your actions. Only then could your path to redemption begin. I couldn't let my selfish desires stand in the way of your salvation. Luckily i didn't. You are here now. Whether or not you have learnt the error of your ways is still undecided. What i do know is that this city needs you. Your tribe needs you. I need you.

Lex narrates - she takes my hand and I feel her soft warm touch again. The touch I've been dreaming about for almost half my life. After the war ended, during the war, long before the war ever began from the time she 1st jumped into my bed that night, she looks into my eyes and I feel like she's looking at my very soul. I get lost in the momemt again only this time, theres nobody to interrupt. her lips gently caress mine and brings out my deepest desire. I feel a connection I never want to let go off. I knew we were always ment to be together. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I would take a bullet right in the head if she asked me to right now. We slowly undress each other until she reaches my shirt. I go still for a moment. She sees the worry in my eyes. I take out my shirt nervously. she sees all 16 stab wounds from my back to my stomach and even the little love note I have engraved on my chest 'Zoot be praised, death to his killer'. My body starts to shake and my head goes down with the shame I feel. She turns my face directly to hers and gazes straight into my eyes. She doesn't need to say a word because her eyes say it all for her. Its okay Lexiboy , its okay. She kisses my chest to show me an acceptance that I would never have dreamed of. We take it to the bed room.


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5

Lex narrates - I wake the next morning to find Tai San wrapped under my arm smiling running her fingers on my chest as if it was just some ordinary tribal markings. She used to always apply my tribal markings back in the old times after the Locos and the Virus back when I was young, dumb and full of hope and didn't know any better. couldn't help but feel that same hopefullness again.

Tai San - oh good you're up. (she kisses him).

Lex - Good morning angel.

Tai San - how did you sleep ?

Lex - can honestly say that it was the best sleep I had in 5 years. Did you even sleep at all Tai San?

Tai San - no I couldn't, I kept on thinking that this was all a dream and at any moment I would wake up. Your touch is the only thing keeping me believing that this is real.

Lex - speaking of dreams, the night before I could get released I dreamt about you. Did you know ? I mean did you dream anything or have any of those premonitions you usually get ?

Tai San - Lex I was thinking if the virus hadn't come, what would we be doing right now ?

Lex - I would be right here in bed with you, theres nowhere else I'd rather be or maybe out getting you a herbal tea , maybe a coffee for me, and some breakfast probably doughnuts and a newspaper.

Lex narrates - I go deep into thought at the sound of the word newspaper. My mind goes back to Gel's penthouse picking up that newspaper. Then that feeling comes back again. Somethings wrong. All I think about is Ellie ? Ellie is a Mallrat why isn't she here ? They couldn't have got her, she just wrote that article. This doesn't make sense. Ellie would be the 1st person to want to investigate. She wouldn't let something like this go. If we could piece it together , she definately knows a whole lot more than us. Why isn't she hiding ? Why isn't she afraid ? Why isn't she here with us? Its been 5 years but I don't believe for a second she's on the take ? Jacks dead, she would want justice more than anybody here. She knows something... I'll bet my life she does...

Tai San - if you wanted breakfast all you had to do is ask, you didn't have to do the whole song and dance routine.

Lex - get dressed we going out.

Tai San - Lex i know its been awhile but my food doesn't taste that bad. And besides we cant really go anywhere, we have to wait for Ebony and Gel.

Lex - Im not joking Tai San this is important. When was the last time you saw Ellie ?

Tai San - Ellie ? Bray's funeral I think.

Lex - do you know where she lives or works

Tai San - yes I do, when Jack and her split up , she wasn't sleeping very well so I went over to give her some herbal tea to help her sleep better. Why you asking ?

Lex - did the Guardian tell you anything about the chosen ? How they disbanded ? What happened to their remaining followers ? Prisoners ? Camps ? Anything ?

Tai San - Lex I told you it wasn't like that with me and Jaffa. don't tell me you still think its him ?

Lex - Tai San this isn't about that. This is not a trap. Im not trying to get 1 over on you. Even if you and him... Well it doesn't matter now. All that matters is I keep you safe. I keep all of us safe. Think Tai San is there anything you can tell me ? Any loose ends ? Anything that didn't make sense or wasn't resolved ? Anything that felt strange to you ? The chosen are still around you can see the proof (pointing to his chest) fine if you say its not the guardian, I trust you but he is missing too. Which means somebody else is calling the shots.

Tai San - no to be honest we didn't talk much about any of that stuff. Are you sure its the chosen ? And what does this got to do with Ellie ?

Lex - im not sure about anything, its just this feeling I got and the same feeling is telling me to find Ellie. Its either she is in trouble or she is going to be !


End file.
